Monsters and the Pumpkin man
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when the general decides to desquise the base as a farm to keep out the people trying to find out the base, so he has Dr. Cockroach make a scarecrow and the scarecrow starts to show affection to Susan.  Dr. C X Susan R
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and the Pumpkin man

Chap 1

This happened a year after the mutant pumpkins from outer space had came to Madesto. The general was tired of people trying to find area blank.. So he wanted to change things up. Susan woke up with a sound of banging noises like heavy machinery. She got up walking out of the corridor seeing that everyone was busy doing one thing or another. Susan saw the general then at that point.

"General? What's going on?" She asked.

"We're remodeling."

"Remodeling?"

"Yep, I'm tired of all those vultures trying to find us out." He said still continuing to walk. She walked with him until they were at the big doors of the base. He opened the door the bright light shone on to her face. As she walked out with him she looked around to see bright green grass in front of her. Cattle and horses grazing in the yard.

"How...?"

"Classified."

"Somehow I knew that.." She then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Link is trying out swimming in the lake Bob is playing with the chickens and Dr. Cockroach is in the barn working on an experiment." She saw the cars driving past and lifted an eyebrow. "Holograms." He answered while walking away. She started to walk around mindful of the little critters running around and the "farmers". She finally came to a red barn. She knelt down and crawled into it.

"Dr.?" She called looking around for him.

"Ah Susan, I see you finally woke up." He said as he wiped his hand off on a rag. He was dressed in a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Susan sat on her backside leaning forward so she wouldn't hit her head on the roof.

"Yeah kinda hard to sleep with all this noise. What are you working on?" She smiled down at him tucking a silver hair behind her ear. He beamed up at her and nodded his head at where he had been working at.

"I've been working on a scarecrow." He said placing his hands behind his back.

"A scarecrow? For what?" She asked.

"Well we all know we will be getting some peeping toms here so my little invention will be a guard dog if you will, and scare the peeping toms away from here, but I still need to get one more ingredient for it to work."

"What's that?" Susan asked curiously. Her eyes widened when she saw a syringe in the doctor's hand as he rolled up his sleeves putting the needle into his skin drawing blood earning a gasp from Susan.

"Blood." He said as he wrapped up his arm. Dr. Cockroach walked to where his creation was laying at. Susan leaned forward following him. There laid a scarecrow, having the head of a pumpkin and the rest some sort of a sewn body. It had a wizards hat on and a big grin carved into its face. It wore a brown plaid shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Dr. Cockroach stuck the needle into the scarecrow's neck injecting the blood. They stood there for a bit. Dr. C had his hands in front of him waiting for something to happen. Something did happen. It's fingers began to twitch! It's arms began to move.

"HE'S ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAAAHAH! Ah." He clears his throat. "...um sorry Susan." He said looking back at her as he knew it bugged her when he did his evil mad doctor's laugh. He looked back to see his creation who was now standing and stretching his limbs.

"What are you going to name him doc?" Susan asked.

"Hmmm...how about Jack-O-Lantern? Or Jack for short." He said snapping his finger. He looked as Jack walked around freely and then he turned his attention back to Susan. Jack walked towards Susan with his long lengthy legs bouncing slightly still unsteady walking. He stood there in front of Susan tilting his head to the side and reached out, grabbed Susan's hand in his small hand,and placed his grinning mouth upon her knuckles. Dr. Cockroach just stood there dumbfounded as Susan giggled.

"He is a gentleman, I'll give you that Dr." she said as she crawled out of barn.

Dr. Cockroach stood there looking at his creation surprised at what he did. Jack turned his body around and looked at Dr. C. His eyes looking amused and his grin spread what seamed like it had gone further.

"What have I created." Dr. C mumbled to himself.

*i hope you guys enjoy it, this is a combination of my pumpkin man and monsters vs aliens*

*what will happen next? why has Jack took an interest in Susan and why is Dr. C getting mad at Jack.*


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and the Pumpkin man

Chapter 2

As the days past Jack became more and more like a living person more like a mute person to be precise. Dr. C. was in his lab working on yet another serum to get Susan human size again. He had a large pot full of bubbly liquid stirring it with a large paddle. He grabbed one glass tube filled with a blue colored water and another tube with pink.

"Now if I got this correctly this should help Susan get small again…" He mumbled to himself as he mixed the elixir together. There was suppose to be a large cloud of smoke but nothing happened. Dr. C. just hung his head scratching his head in confusion. "That should have worked….what could I have gotten wrong this time…?" He heard boots clonking on the floor as he looked up seeing his creation leaning against the frame. "What do you want?" Doc said eyeing Jack.

"_ohh I am just checking up on my favorite creator…" _The only thing that is silent is Jack and everyone else but Jack and Dr. Cockroach they speak to one another through their minds. Well more so Doc can hear Jack talk through his mind.

"Well you don't need to keep checking up on me, hey what are you doing?" Dr. C. said as Jack came up spilling a whole rack of liquids into the pot. "No what have you done!" Dr. C ducked down behind the table. A large puff of smoke came from the pot and Dr. Cockroach's jaw dropped. Jack grabbed a eye drop getting some of the water in it as he looked at the roach man as he smirked then walked out of the lab. Dr. Cockroach stood up walking out of the lab as his jaw tightened. Jack was in Susan's hand holding out the eye drop motioning to his opened mouth to put the drops in her mouth. She lifted her hand up to her mouth so Jack could put the drops in her mouth. Susan licked her lips then burped. She blushed lightly laughing as she burped again but bigger. Jack hopped off her hand land on the ground before her looking up. Susan continued to burp and as she burped she started to shrink. She shrunk until she was her normal human size again. Susan stood there looking at her self and smiled big and looked at Jack who was about two feet taller then she was. She tackled hugged him repeating her thanks to him as he slowly wrapped his long arms around her turning his head towards Dr. C. grinning his eyes glowing brightly taunting him. Dr. Cockroach's amber eyes narrowed as he used every insulting word he knew directing it right to Jack. Susan then pulled away seeing Dr. Cockroach and ran towards him tackle hugging him.

"Oh Doc can you believe it? Jack gave me that liquid you were working on for me and it worked!" Susan said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Yes my dear I can see that it worked I told you I would get you back to normal." Dr. Cockroach smiled hugging her back grinning as Jack crossed his arms over his chest calling the Dr. some not so nice names. Susan then ran off to tell the rest of the gang her good news. Both Jack and Dr. C walked up to one another, Jack was taller then the Dr.

"_Now the competition is leveled out now, let the games begin." _Jack said with a slight chuckle his grin grew bigger. _"Watch out Doc, she may just fall for the creation of the master mind then the master mind himself." _Jack's head lulled to his shoulder slightly amusement spread across his face. Doc snorted at the remark.

"You're not even a living thing how do you think she will go for you hmm? Dr, Cockroach said lifting up an eyebrow. He leaned back as Jack leaned forward keeping eye contact.

"_You made me out of your DNA Doc, I am a part of you. But I am a part of you that our Lovely Susan have not seen yet, the part of you, that you have hid away since you got turned into the roach man." Jack leaned back placing his gloved hands into his pockets and walked away to where Susan had ran off leaving a awestruck Dr. Cockroach standing eyes widen big. _

"_I've created a monster…." He mumbled to himself._


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was spending more and more time with Susan, which was making the Dr. very jealous. Jack was outside with Susan playing with some of the barn kittens. Dr. Cockroach was at the entrance leaning against the door glaring daggers at his creation. Susan was holding a little kitten as it licked her nose she looked at Jack who was covered in kitten and hay then his hat popped up a kitten had gotten under there and knocked it off.

"Aww silly kitty." Susan said reaching down to grab the hat as Jack's hand landed on top of hers. She looked up at him his eyes were shut slightly as he leaned forward so his carved mouth was placed on her cheek. Susan blushed as Dr. C's eyes widen and his jaw dropped to the ground.

'He did not just do what I think he did...' He thought to himself.

'I did, and I'll do it again and again just to see your face your making.' Jacks voice rang in Dr. C's head.

'You can't have her she is mine!' Dr. C exclaimed back at Jack who just laughed at him.

'I will have as mine because she is my trick to speak doc we have to share a kiss and I will be able to speak, then it's no stopping me now!' jack grinned evil while holding Susan's hand in his. Dr. C's eyes widen in rage.

"No!" Dr. C yelled out shocking Susan and the cats making one screech and scratch Susan. Jack grabbed her good hand taking to the base to get that cleaned up. "I will not let him take her from me!" He growled out.

That night Susan was in her room getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door she opened it up and there stood a very tense Dr. Cockroach. She gave him a worried look letting him into her room.

"Is something wrong Dr.?" Susan asked timidly placing a hand on his shoulder. He just kept looking around the room then he looked out the window turning his attention back to Susan.

"I just wanted to check and see if your alright." He said letting out a breath he was holding.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Whats going on?" She asked again.

"It's nothing..." He trailed off.

"If it wasn't nothing you wouldn't be as stiff as a board now would you? Just tell me whats going on." Susan crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want you to be careful around Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yes Jack, he is up to something and I don't like it."

"Dr. aren't you over reacting a bit? He hasn't done anything to me to harm me. Are you jealous?" She asked with a little smile. Dr. Cockroach fidgeted and stumbled on his words his face a little red.

"No I'm not jealous! I just want you safe is all." He said backing up and leaving the room. Susan just laughed a little. Then there was a knock at her window she spun around gasping seeing Jack was out there. She walked up to the window opening it up he just crouched in between the window.

"Jack what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Susan persisted. All Jack did was grin placing a single finger over his lips as if to shoosh her. She giggled then looked at him as he held out his hand nodding his head to the outside. She hesitantly placed her hand in his as he guided her out of her room wrapping a arm her waist jumping up on top of the tall barn she had her face buried into his shoulder. He tapped her arm gently to tell her it was alright. She looked up at him his eyes were glowing in the dark as his mouth was too. She was about to say something he just silenced her with his finger then he looked forward she looked forward too her eyes growing big. There in front of her the harvest moon was rising over the horizon it was huge you could see every detail in it. The dark yellow moon was rising higher and higher. Susan turned to look Jack who turned his had towards her tilting his head gently as he slowly leaned down to her she leaned up to him meeting him half way for a moon lit kiss.

Dr. Cockroach was in his lab when he felt pressure on his lips he placed his fingers on his lips then his eyes widen as he turned on the surveillance cameras when he noticed two silhouettes on top of the barn.

"Noooooo!" Dr. Cockroach exclaimed as the Pumpkin man's grin grew wider with enthusiasm.

"Now...the playing field is equal Doc." The Pumpkin man's voice was smooth and slick deeper then Dr. Cockroach's

(here's the pic of the kiss scene) art/Monsters-and-the-pumpkin-man-kiss-379026050


	4. Chapter 4

Susan pulled back looking up at pumpkin man her cheeks were pink. He just smiled down at her sitting down on the roof.

"I never kissed a pumpkin before..." She said softly sitting down next to Jack. He laughed, Susan gasped looking up at him. "You spoke! Oh my gosh! Say something else!" She said sitting facing him now.

"Susan..." He said tilting his head to the side. Susan just smiled big.

"Was it because you kissed me?" She touched her lips slightly. He shrugged slightly.

"Don't know...but I think some one needs their rest." He poked her cheek gently as she yawned making her giggle. Jack took her back to her room kissing the top of her hand gently while climbing down the building getting ready to walk to the corn field but was stopped by Dr. C standing in front of his path. Jack just smirked at him crossing his arms over his chest mimicking Dr. C's figure. "Good evening Dr. Cockroach lovely night we are having." Jacks voice rumbled slightly as is he was trying not to laugh.

"What have you done Jack." Dr. Cockroach walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Jack countered.

"Don't play with me Jack you know what I mean!"

"Oh you mean the kiss? The kiss that gave me my voice?" Jack's grin grew bigger.

"Yes that kiss!" Dr. C's shoulders hunched up.

"What about it?" Jack tilted his head to the side slightly. Dr. C averted his eyes head bowed slightly rubbing his fingers against each other. Jacks yellow lit eyes widen as his grin filled his whole face, making Dr. C fidget more. "You felt that kiss? You can feel everything I do can't you?" Jack lifted his hand up to his arm pinching it. The Dr. yelped grabbing his own arm. Jacks eyes shut slightly as he walked around Dr. C. "What did you think? How did it feel? Her small soft tender lips, pressed up against your." Jacks voice teasing Dr.'s ears. The roach man's head was bowed his arms wrapped around himself. "You never kissed her have you Doc?" Jack asked. That wasn't entirely true, he had kissed her on the cheek or on her hand, but he had never kissed her on the lips. he had always wanted to, dreamed about it as well, but never had the courage to do it.

"That is of no concern of yours Jack, I'm going to tell you this now, leave Susan alone don't you try anything else with her you hear me!" Dr. C growled out glaring at Jack who was chuckling.

"Oh what are you going to do Doc? Going to challenge me to a duel?" Jack laughed.

"I brought you into this world and i will take you out of this world so help me!" Jack was mere inches from Dr. C now his eyes glowing brightly.

"let me make it clear Doc...I will have Susan, You can't do anything about it." Jack said walking to the corn field to take his post. Dr. C watching him disappear from view.

"Yes i can..." He turned away walking to the base. "I will everything in my power to keep Susan safe...By all means necessary.."


End file.
